


Mythra's Day Off

by Danksuna



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danksuna/pseuds/Danksuna
Summary: Wanting to get away from it all Mythra goes to the Merc Camps to find a mission, however when the mission isn't all what it's hyped up to be Mythra ventures out of her comfort zone to explore her interest in theater.
Kudos: 4





	Mythra's Day Off

_I'll go on my own then_. 

Those words echo through Mythra's head as she walks into the Uraya Mercenary Barracks. Mythra wears a cloak but she is immediately greeted with a "Hello Mythra" by one of the many common Blades she doesn't know. Mythra sighs and takes off her hood, she notices that her presence is garnering a lot of attention from the other Blades. The Blades talk to themselves and point at Mythra. 

Mythra groans. She wanders to a gathering of Blades going on a mission. 

"Where are you all heading off to?"

The Blade turns around, "WERE GONNA PICK SOME APPLES!". 

Mythra winces. 

Mythra shrugs and then joins the mob of Blades leaving camp. 

* * *

A few hours pass as Mythra picks apples with the other Blades. They all pick apples on the many terraced orchards on the side of the Uraya Titan's shell. 

Mythra quickly grew bored and after she realized she would be stuck picking fruit for six more hours she bails on the mission. Mythra looks down the many rows of trees to see the other Blades minding to their own work. 

Mythra takes off but as she walks though the orchard she finds a familiar face working without a care, It's Wulfric with many apples in hand. 

"Ayyy Wulfric let's bail". 

Wulfric drops his armful of apples. 

"Mythra? Hello there" Wulfric kneels down and picks up the fruit. 

Mythra slaps the apples out of Wulfrics hands, "Never mind those let's get out of here". 

"I was assigned to this mission Mythra and there is still work to do". 

"I just need some air, let's just go on a little break. Look they can handle it" Mythra and Wulfric look out at the Blades still working still minding their own business.

"Alright we can go… just give me a second". 

Wulfric walks over to one of the trees and shakes it knocking all the fruit to the ground. He then walks over to another and another. Blades begin walking over eager for the easy pickings.

"Alright now we can go".

* * *

A few more hours pass, Wulfric and Mythra walk along the many pools of water towards the bottom of Uraya. The waters are turquoise in color, but also gleam in the many purple bio-luminescent lights surrounding them. 

"So why did we leave?" Wulfric asks bluntly. 

Mythra almost falls into the water.

"What’s with the rush to go back?"

"What are we doing out here then?"

Mythra stops walking. "Don't you ever just want to get away from it all?".

Wulfric cuts in, "I believe I understand. To escape I read my stories," Wulfric shows Mythra a tattered leather bound book. 

"Maybe you need something to do to, I have other books if you want to borrow some...". 

An idea comes to Mythra.

"There is one thing I have been thinking about lately". Mythra looks towards the direction of Fonsa Myma. 

Mythra lost in thought places her hand on her chin, doubts linger in the back of her mind. 

"Let's go... uh unless you want to go back to picking apples". Wulfric says unsure. 

"Hmmmm... naw" Mythra makes up her mind and the two head off. 

* * *

Mythra and Wulfric find themselves in front of the Mymoma playhouses. Despite the cities abundant activity the playhouse is completely dead. 

"A little late for a matinee" Wulfric says as a tattered poster flies his direction. 

Mythra rushes to the box office to see it completely devoid of clerk or posters for any upcoming plays. 

"I thinks they just got done with their last big musical" Mythra scans the box office. 

"You like plays huh? What was the last one?". 

"It was a really good show, they did a production 'I want to be Your Nopon' it was the first time a Blade was the lead".

"They played a Nopon?" Wulfric scratches his head.

"Well traditionally the whole cast is Nopon but the playhouse I hear has been getting much more experimental lately". 

"Must be a new director". Wulfric leans against one of the doors of the playhouse and it sways open. Wulfirc loses his balance and falls into the playhouse lobby. 

Mythra slips past the fallen Wulfric into the playhouse.

* * *

The playhouse is musky and almost entirely pitch black. Mythra then sees a bit of light coming through another door and opens it. The door leads her into the main part of the theater; some people are on stage auditioning. Two actors act out a scene together as Mythra watches them.

Wulfric catches up and the two sneak behind the seats to get closer. 

Suddenly a voice cuts through the theater. 

“You two! If your ready then please get on stage otherwise please stay seated and stop wasting my time?”. A voice obscured by darkness calls out to Mythra and Wulfric. 

Wulfric points to himself and looks over at Mythra, a small grin comes over her face. 

“Yes we are” Mythra stands confidently she glances at Wulfric dread in his eyes pleading for Mythra to get them out of there. 

“Then grab a script and get on stage". The actors are gone and now only two scripts sit on a stool on the stage. Only a single center light illuminates the stage, making the scene small and intimate. 

Wulfric grabs the script and looks through it clueless, Mythra pretends to know what she is doing. 

The voice groans. 

“Go to page fifty-two the scene is highlighted. Big Guy you will be reading for 'Ruffles' and Blondie you will be reading for 'Za'”.

Mythra can’t help but scoff a little, “Za?”.

“Would you rather not read for 'Za'?” 

Mythra snaps back, “What are my other options?”. 

“Well you could not read at all if you would rather do that”.

Mythra is taken back by the strangers harsh words, but they quickly reverberate in her head into a feeling of opposing confidence.

“Now begin!” 

Wulfirc shuffles around his pages.

“Uhhh Lady-Za Pon?” Wulfric looks around for confirmation. 

"Are we Nopon's?" Wulfric asks towards the direction of the voice. 

"I'll let you decide I want you to feel the scene naturally". The voice responds. 

Wulfic continues, “Lady-Pon...I thought I had lost you” 

Mythra then whispers to Wulfric, “The script says to embrace”. 

“DO NOT DIRECT THE OTHER ACTORS WHILE IN A SCENE!”. 

Mythra flinches. 

“Ruffles-pon-pon you must leave my love, My brother he will not stop until you have paid… IN BLOOD”. Mythra looks directly towards the audience. 

“Stop stop stop! Who are you looking at? You are in a scene with your partner look at them!” 

Wulfric then goes on, “What do you mean? Surely once he sees the evidence”. 

Mythra instantly jumps on the line, “No! I tried! He’s assembled the royal guard, there is a bounty on your head”. 

Wulfric’s genuine confusion seeps into the scene. He glances down at the script. 

“Lady um Lady-pon I will not leave you, I don’t know how but we will both get out of here... alive”. 

Wulfric awkwardly places a comforting hand on Mythra’s shoulder. 

“Stop!” The voice calls the scene to an end.

“That was great Big Guy you really connected with your partner and your reactions felt so genuine, it might be a bit early but I see lead potential in you Big Guy”.

“My name’s Wulfric”

“Wilbur great name, can you stick around for a little bit?” the voice asks.

“It's it's Wulfric but sure yeah I can stick around”. 

“You though Blondie, you were not connecting to your partner but you have an unique energy about you”.

Mythra takes in the compliment. 

“Keep it up, maybe write some jokes and come back someday".

Mythra and Wulfric hear a chair move as the source of the voice seemingly steps away and leaves the theater. 

The two step off the stage but are blind from standing in the lights for so long. 

They wander around the theater until they find their way outside again.

* * *

Wulfric finally outside sighs in relief “Let’s head back”: 

“Not gonna stick around?” 

Wulfric laughs “I don’t think the theater is for me”. 

Wulfric notices a newfound joyful energy coming from Mythra and a lingering smile that wasn’t there before. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Wulfric asks. 

“That felt so good, who knew being on stage could be so invigorating, I don’t know that was the most fun I’ve had in a long time”. 

“What are you talking about? They hated you.” 

Mythra laughs, “I don’t know I think that was what I found so fun about it”. 

“What?” Wulfric’s face turns in confusion. 

“Everyone is always looking at me either as a monster or as some sort of savior hero thing, that person didn’t care at all. They were just looking for the right person for their play, it's relieving to have someone not just see me as The Aegis”. 

Wulfric places an actual comforting hand on Mythra’s shoulder.

“I hope that you understand that we do not see you as just ‘The Aegis’ you are our friend”. 

Mythra laughs and brushes Wulfric’s hand away, “Getting sappy much”.

“Uh what?! I thought that’s what we were doing now, though I would be lying if I didn’t say we are a bit intimated by you at times”. 

“WOW! I’m like the friendliest". Mythra says with confidence, but Wulfric’s eyes widen in disbelief.

“Come on let’s go back to camp, I don’t believe you”.

Mythra walks off. 

“Shouldn’t you go back with the others?” Wulfric calls out but Mythra ignores it ready for a relaxing evening with her fellow Blades at camp. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone had a good Valentines and a gay February. Something silly I've been working on exploring the Blade's being friends.


End file.
